pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
B-Rabbit
B-Rabbit ist die Abkürzung für Bloodstained Black Rabbit (blutbefleckter schwarzer Hase). Mit B-Rabbit können zwei verschiedene Charaktere gemeint sein. Oz the B-Rabbit Alice the B-Rabbit B-Rabbit Anderes Profil → Oz the B-Rabbit |name=Bloodstaind Black Rabbit |katakana= 血染めの黒ウサギ |romaji= Chizome no Kuro Usagi |Rasse= Chain |Alter= 100+ |Augenfarbe= Rot |Haarfarbe= Schwarz (Fell) |Größe= |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= |Besatzung= |Vorherige Besatzung= |Team= |Partner= Alice Gilbert Nightray |Vorheriger Partner= |Status= Lebendig |Alias= B-Rabbit Oz the B-Rabbit Oz |Aktuell= Jack Vessalius |Davor= |Manga Debut= Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme= Kawasumi Ayako (als Alice) Junko Minagawa |Deutsche Stimme=Ghadah Al-Akel (als Alice) Dirk Petrick }} Bloodstained Black Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ, Chizome no Kuro Usagi), meistens jedoch nur B-Rabbit (ビーラビット, Bī-Rabitto) genannt, ist einer der stärksten unter den bekannten Chains. Er ist die wahre Identität von Oz Vessalius. __TOC__ Einleitung Dass sowohl Oz und Alice einmal die Kräfte von B-Rabbit besessen haben, mag für diejenigen, die im Manga noch nicht soweit sind, wohl sehr verwirrend klingen. Im Abschnitt Geschichte ist sehr genau erklärt, wie es dazu kam, dass Alice die Kräfte von B-Rabbit bekam, und darüber, wie Oz, der richtige B-Rabbit, entstanden ist. Geschichte Sowohl Alice als auch Oz besaßen die Kräfte des Chains B-Rabbit. Am Anfang der Story wird B-Rabbit als Chain in Gestalt eines mal brutalen, mal liebenswürdigen Mädchen namens Alice vorgestellt. Mit ihr schließt Oz einen illegalen Vertrag. Oz bekommt ab einer bestimmten Stelle der Geschichte die Gabe, B-Rabbits Kräfte zu gebrauchen. Dies gefällt Alice jedoch gar nicht, denn sie behauptet er dürfe ihre Kräfte bzw. sie nicht für seine Zwecke benutzen. Jedoch erfährt man im Laufe der Story, dass Alice nicht die eigentliche Eigentümerin der Kräfte von B-Rabbit ist. Erst viel später, wenn Pandora von Leo Baskerville, dem neuen Gefäß der Glen Baskerville Seele, der jedoch nicht der nächste Erbe ist, sondern nur ein vorläufiger Körper, in dem sich Glen Baskervilles Seelen befinden und Alice von Oz in den Abyss geschickt wird, wird klar, wem die Kräfte von B-Rabbit wirklich zustehen. Alice bekommt im Abyss ihre Erinnerungen von ihrer Zwillingsschwester, dem Willen des Abyss, zurück. Diese Erinnerungen beinhalten die Wahrheit über die Tragödie von Sablier, über Jack Vessalius, über B-Rabbit, der eigentlich Oz heißt und darüber, wie Alice an die Kräfte von B-Rabbit gelangt ist. Die schwarzen Plüschhasen Lacie konnte dank ihrer Fähigkeit als Verhängniskind Kontakt mit dem Kern des Abyss aufnehmen. Sie besuchte ihn oft, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er so viel alleine war. Eines Tages brachte sie zwei schwarze Zwillingsplüschhasen mit zum Kern und schenkte ihm einen und den anderen behielt sie selbst. So hatten sie ein passendes Pärchen. Da ging durch die Macht des Abyss, die Menschen in Chains verwandeln konnte oder unbeweglichen Objekten ein Bewusstsein schenken konnte, ein kleiner Lebensfunke auf den Plüschhasen über. Er hatte kein Selbstbewusstsein, keine Intelligenz und keine Emotionen. Alles was er tat, war seine Umgebung zu beobachten. Er hatte eine einzelne Seele, die zwischen dem Stoffhasen des Kerns und dem von Lacie hin und her wechseln konnte. So konnte der Hase sowohl im Abyss sein, als auch Lacie außerhalb des Abyss beobachten. Als Lacie kurz vor ihrer Verbannung in den Abyss den Kern ein letztes Mal besuchen kam, gab sie ihm auch ihren Plüschhasen und bittete den Kern darum, gut mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind auszukommen. Als Lacie schließlich verschwand, hörte der Plüschhase auf zu beaobachten und fiel in einen tiefen Schlummer. Jedoch erwachten er aus seinem Schlaf, als er das Geschrei zweier Kinder hörte. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen sag der Hase, wie der Kern ein kleines Bündel bei sich hielt. Es waren Zwillinge, von Lacie im Abyss geboren. Alice und Oz Ein paar Tage, nachdem Lacie in den Abyss verbannt wurde, tauchte vor dem Tor zum Abyss ein kleines Mädchen auf, das Lacie zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Um zu sehen, ob die Hasenpuppe lebte, biss das Mädchen sie in die Wange und so erwachte der Plüschhase endgültig aus seinem Schlummer. Als erstes dachte der Hase Lacie wieder vor sich zu sehen. Doch war diese Lacie viel jünger und durch seinen Körper im Abyss erblickte er das gleiche Mädchen wieder, nur mit weißen Haaren. Bevor das eine Mädchen den Abyss verließ, nahm sie eine der beiden Stoffhasen mit. Die andere bliebt beim Kern des Abyss, welcher sich das weißhaarige Mädchen als Gefäß nahm. Einer der beiden Männer, die das Mädchen vor dem Tor fanden, nannte sie "Alice". So wusste der Plüschhase wie das Mädchen hieß. Später als Alice sich bei den Baskervilles, die sie aufgenommen hatten, eingelebt hatte, zeichnete sie ein Bild von ihrer Puppe. Daneben schrieb sie den Namen Os. Der Name steht für die ersten beiden Buchstaben des Namen Oswald (ihr Onkel). Als ihr Vater, Levi, das Bild sah, verbesserte er den Namen von Os zu Oz. Alice war sehr begeistert von dem Namen und nannte ihren Stoffhasen Oz. Von da an verbesserte sich nicht nur die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Tochter, sondern auch die Beziehung zwischen Alice und Oz. Oz mochte das Mädchen, das ihm einen Namen gab sehr, obwohl sie manchmal ziemlich brutal mit ihm umging. Sie wirbelte ihn umher, setzte sich auf ihn oder biss ihn. Besonders mochte er es, wenn Alice lachte. Oz spürte auf einmal ein warmes Gefühl und er merkte, dass ihm das kleine Mädchen mehr bedeutete, als Lacie und er begann richtige Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Je mehr Alice Oz beim Namen nannte, umso mehr erschien für ihn die Welt strahlender. Und so kam es dazu, dass Oz Alice das Versprechen gab, sie immer zu beschützen. Die Alice aus dem Abyss kam manchmal an die Oberfläche, indem sie und die Alice in der normalen Welt die Seelen tauschten. Alyss wollte die Welt draußen sehen, doch konnte sie den Abyss nicht verlassen und musste die Seelen mit ihrer Schwester tauschen. Sie wurde immer trauriger und lächelte immer weniger. Oz mochte das nicht und der Abyss verlor die Schönheit, die er einst besessen hatte. Eines Tages tauchte plötzlich Jack auf. An seiner Stimme erkannte Alyss sofort, wer er war. Sie bat Oz, die letzten Teile von Lacies Erinnerungen, ihre Gefühle für diesem Mann, an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Als Lacie die beiden Plüschhasen in den Abyss brachte, wusste Oz noch nicht einmal den Namen der Person, die ihm das Leben schenkte. Er wollte ihr zeigen, wie dankbar er war, auch wenn seine Worte sie nicht mehr erreichen konnten und beschloss, Jack Lacies Erinnerungen zu überbringen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies einen seiner Körper zerstören würde. Nachdem Oz Jack die Erinnerungen überbrachte, zerfiel sein Körper zu Staub. Alice sah, wie Jack bei Oz saß und wurde sehr wütend, denn sie dachte, Jack habe ihren Oz kaputt gemacht. Es war dieser Zeitpunkt, an dem Jack beschloss, die Welt, die Lacie so liebte, in den Abyss zu ihr zu bringen. Er begann, seinen bösen Plan umzusetzen. Jacks Plan Alyss liebte Jack, während Alice eher von ihm abgeneigt war, wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich, weil er ihren Oz zerstört hatte. Unter dem Vorwand, Alyss im Abyss besuchen zu wollen, sprach er sie an, als ihre Seele gerade in der normalen Welt war. Jack erzählte ihr von den Ketten, die die Welt zusammen hielten und dass diese Ketten zerstört werden müssten, bevor er sie besuchen kommen konnte. Er fragte sie, ob sie ihre Kräfte dafür einsetzen könne. Alyss, völlig beseelt von der Vorstellung, Jack würde sie besuchen, wurde vom Kern des Abyss unterbrochen, der durch ihre Seele zu Jack sprach. Er berichtete, dass der kleine Körper diese Kraftanstrengung nicht überleben würde. Also bat Jack Alyss ihm stattdessen einen Chain zu geben, der diese Kraft anwenden konnte. Alyss hatte die Idee, Oz zu einem Chain zu machen. Jedoch konnte Oz nur durch ein offenes Tor in die Außenwelt gelangen. So machte sich Jack daran, durch Arthur Barma an seine Schwester Miranda zu kommen, welche eine Methode fand, ein Tor zu öffnen. Gerade zu dieser Zeit nahmen die Baskervilles Gilbert und Vincent auf und bald war auch entschieden, dass Gilbert der nächste Glen werden sollte. Jack erzählte Alice, dass er deswegen beunruhigt war. Gleich darauf erzählte Alice Vincent die etwas verdrehte Wahrheit, dass Glen wohl seinen Bruder töten wollte. Vincent war bestürzt und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Methode, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Vor ihm erschien die verhüllte Miranda und sagte ihm, um seinen Bruder zu retten, müsse er das Tor zum Abyss öffnen. Tragödie von Sablier Alyss verwandelte Oz den Plüschhasen in den Kettenzerstörer-Chain B-Rabbit. Durch das von Vincent geöffnete Tor gelangte er schließlich zu Jack und schloss mit ihm einen Vertrag. Mit B-Rabbits Kraft begann Jack die Ketten um die Welt anzugreifen. Glen bemerkte sofort, dass jemand das Tor zum Abyss geöffnet hatte und die Ketten, die die Welt zusammen hielten zu bröckeln begannen und handelte sofort. Er beschwor seine fünf Black Winged Chains, die zusammen die Kraft besaßen, die Zerstörung der Ketten aufzuhalten. Da Sablier jedoch schon unumgänglich dazu verdammt war, in den Abyss zu stürzen, wollte Glen vermeiden, dass noch mehr von der Welt in den Abyss gezogen wurde. Was die Menschen im Schloss betraf, gab es für diese nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Die erste war, in den Abyss gezogen zu werden, wo ihre Seelen dann vom hundertjährigen Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt ausgeschlossen werden würden bis sie schließlich als Chains starben. Sie würden für immer im Abyss gefangen sein. Oder die zweite Möglichkeit, nämlich vorzeitig zu sterben, sodass ihre Seelen vor dem Schicksal im Abyss bewahrt werden und eines Tages zurück in die Welt kommen konnten. Glen entschied sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und orderte die Baskervilles, alle Menschen in Sablier ohne Ausnahme zu töten. Widerwillig und ohne zu wissen warum, befolgten die Baskervilles Glens Befehl. Jack fragte seinen Freund warum er das tat. Glen dachte, Jack spiele auf die Ermordung der Menschen im Schloss an. Jacks Frage bezog sich aber darauf, warum Glen die Zerstörung der Ketten, die die Welt zusammen hielten, stoppte. In diesem Moment war Glen klar, dass Jack für die Öffnung des Tores verantwortlich war. Jack erklärte, dass er das tat, um die Welt, die seine geliebte Lacie so sehr liebte, zu ihr in den Abyss zu stürzten, damit sie nicht mehr alleine sein muss. Daraufhin eröffnet Glen den Schwertkampf. Glen fragt Jack, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Ketten zum Bröckeln zu bringen. Nach Jacks Erklärungen wollte Glen losgehen, um Alice zu töten. Jack wollte das nicht zulassen und die beiden kämpften gegeneinander. Mitten im Kampf kam Gilbert dazu und Glen schrie, er solle aufpassen. Doch Jack war schneller und verletzte Gilbert schwer mit einem Schwerthieb in den Rücken, doch nicht schwer genug, um einen Baskerville zu töten. Oswald griff an, wurde jedoch von Oz the B-Rabbit, der plötzlich hinter Jack auftauchte, verletzt. Einige Baskervilles kamen hinzu, um Oswald zu helfen, doch Jack zwang Oz, die Baskervilles zu töten. Schließlich schaffte Jack es, seinen einzigen Freund zu töten. Alice stoppt Jack Jack schleppte sich zu Alice, um sie zu bitten, Glens Chains aufzuhalten. Alice trug ein weißes Kleid ihrer Schwester, weswegen Jack sie für den Willen des Abyss hielt. So erfuhr Alice, dass Jack Oz zwang zu zerstören und zu töten. Sie fragte ihn, ob er nicht hören könne, wie Oz unter Tränen schrie, denn er wollte nicht zerstören und nicht töten. Jack war das aber vollkommen egal und forderte Alice auf, mit ihrer Schwester zu tauschen, da sie nutzlos sei. Alyss glaubte immer noch daran, dass Jack zu ihr kommen würde und wollte mit Alice tauschen. Alice wollte aber nicht zulassen, dass Oz noch mehr zerstören müsste und tötete sich schließlich selbst, damit Alyss nicht mehr mit Jack in Kontakt treten konnte. Dieses Mal wollte Alice Oz beschützen. Die zersplitterten Erinnerungen/Alice the B-Rabbit Nach Alice' Selbstmord trafen sich die zwei Schwestern an dem Ort, an dem sich ihre Seelen treffen. Alyss realisierte, dass Jack sie nur ausgenutzt hatte und es tat ihr furchtbar leid, was sie getan hatte. Doch obwohl sie Jack jetzt nicht mehr hören konnte, war sie sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages wieder beginnen würde, nach ihm zu suchen und sich erneut selbst zu verlieren. Deswegen wollte sie ihre Erinnerungen an ihn auslöschen. Da der Kern des Abyss nie zulassen würde, dass Alyss sich selbst etwas antat, wollte sie die Kraft von B-Rabbit benutzen. Alyss' Seele fuhr ein letztes Mal in Alice' Körper, um B-Rabbits Kraft nutzen zu können. Doch Alice kam und hielt sie auf, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Oz noch mehr zerstören musste. Sie beschloss, B-Rabbits Kräfte an sich zu nehmen und statt ihm Alyss Erinnerungen zu zerstören. So wurde Alice the B-Rabbit geboren. Alice benutzte die Kraft von B-Rabbit, um die Erinnerungen des Willen zu zerstören, doch der Kern des Abyss hielt Alice davon ab und verhinderte die Zerstörung von Alyss' Erinnerungen. Stattdessen wurden die Erinnerungen nur in viele Teile zerbrochen. Wegen der besonderen Verbindung zwischen Alice und Alyss verlor Alice ebenfalls ihre Erinnerungen. Als Alice schließlich wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich im Abyss. In ihren Gedanken befand sich nichts mehr außer dem Namen "Alice" und der festen Überzeugung, B-Rabbit zu sein. B-Rabbits Seele in Jacks Körper Jack war der einzig Überlebende der Tragödie von Sablier. Seine Seele wurde bei der Konfrontation von B-Rabbit und dem Kern des Abyss in Teile zerrissen. Normalerweise wird eine Seele, die ihren Körper verliert, von einem goldenen Licht zurück in die Welt geführt. Doch Jacks verzerrte Seele wurde dem Abyss fremd und wurde abgestoßen. Er wurde vom hundertjährigen Kreislauf der Wiedergeburt ausgeschlossen. Jacks Körper war daraufhin wie eine kaputte Uhr. Er schrumpft, bis er ein Neugeborenes war, dann wuchs er wieder bis zum Alter von 24 Jahren. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich hundert Jahre lang. Jack bemerkte, dass seine Seele immer weniger wurde und entschied, B-Rabbits Seele seinen Körper übernehmen zu lassen. Er brachte Zai Vessalius dazu, seinen totgeborenen Sohn durch Oz auszutauschen. Als Oz schließlich auf Alice the B-Rabbit traf, wussten beide nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie schlossen einen illegalen Vertrag, wodurch B-Rabbits Kräfte von Alice auf Oz zurückzufließen begannen. Je mehr sich das Siegel auf Oz' Brust weiterbewegte, umso mehr seiner Kräfte bekam er zurück. Schließlich realisierte Oz durch Jacks Zutun, was und wer er war und lehnte Alice als seinen Chain ab. Das ungeklärte Problem wird weiterhin sein, wie es mit Oz weitergeht, denn die Seele des Plüschhasen ist sozusagen in Jacks Körper gefangen. Galerie Navigation Kategorie:B-Rabbit Kategorie:Oz Vessalius Kategorie:Alice Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Chain